From Dark To Light
by Alexuzumaki
Summary: What happens when Itachi is forced to become good? And what happens when Itachi and Sasuke are no longer enemies. Find out here.
1. The Border

( author's note: Ok I thought of this last night and thought I'd put it up, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story.)

From Dark To Light chapter 1

"_Ugh, where am I, am I …dead_?" thought Itachi. "_Is this heaven_?" "No" said a mysterious voice. "What would some one like you be

doing in heaven? This, Itachi Uchiha, is the border between heaven and hell." "Well what am I doing here? There's no way some one

could have killed me and I had no illness so what's up?!" Itachi shouted furiously. "Itachi you have been sent here by the gods and they

have asked me to help change you." Said the mysterious voice. "Why what's wrong with me?!" Itachi screamed. "Let me show you."

Itachi was then taken to a blank white room with a screen. The mysterious voice finally reveled it self to be the Fourth Hokage. "This is

footage of the day that you murdered your clan, and the day you left your village." The Fourth said coldly. "And I should care why?"

Itachi asked. The Fourth glared at him. "This is the day that we're going to change, the gods have decided to send you back to this exact

moment and you must lead your self to the path of light in stead of the path of darkness. Then we will- "Whoa whoa whoa. And when did

I agree to this? Itachi interrupted. "If you don't do as we say you will be tortured from here on in." said the Fourth. "Humph" Itachi

grinned slyly. "You've got nothing on me I'm the master of torture, watch. _**Mangekyou sharingan**_! Wait, what? It's not working!" The

Fourth grinned. "Oh did I forget to mention we took away all you abilities?" "You bastard!!" "Now that that's been established I will send

you back now.

Itachi found him self in his parent's room, and both his parents dead. He then looked outside the window and saw many of his relatives on

the floor dead. Then all of a sudden a young Sasuke comes in panting and screaming while noticing that both his parents on the floor dead.

"Nii-san what happened!?!?" "_Ok got to be good think Itachi, think" _"I don't know I just came in from a mission when I saw all of

this." "But Nii-san who could have done this!?" panted Sasuke. Itachi noticed that he was very scared but not as scared as the first time

he experienced this. Could it be that he was at least relived that he wasn't the only one killed. "Like I said before I don't know, we should

go report this to lord Hokage." Itachi say trying to calm down his brother. "Right" said Sasuke wiping the tears from his eyes. Sasuke

hoped on Itachi's back and then took of. As they went out the door Itachi heard a shout "Captain Itachi!" shouted an ANBU ninja.

"Captain, are you all right?" "Yes we're fine, but it appears that the rest of the clan has been murdered." "That's terrible how could this

have happened?" "I'm not sure but me and Sasuke we're on our way to the Hokage's tower to inform him of this massacre." Itachi said

to the ninja "Ok I will escort you and your brother there." The group then headed of into the night.

(End of Chapter 1. Well what do you think? Please review, oh and if you'd like some of you favorite characters from Naruto to show up tell me, and again I don't own Naruto.)


	2. Training Time

**(author's note: Hey guys I thought of this chapter last night before I went to sleep. I don't own Naruto.)**

**From Dark To Light chapter 2**

"What, how could this have happened?!" yelled the 3rd Hokage. "I'm not completely sure." said Itachi calmly. "The Uchiha clan had no

enemies and I can't imagine someone strong enough to wipe out almost all our clan." "Well in any case we are all relived that the two of

you are all right." "Lord Hokage" whimpered the young Sasuke "we're going to find the person who did this, right?" The Hokage went

over to Sasuke, kneeled down and patted him on the head. "Don't worry little one, we'll find him." He then smiled at the young one.

Itachi and his younger brother then left the building. "Nii-san?" Itachi looked down at Sasuke. "Nii-san, please after what happened, I

need you to train me, I don't want that to happen to anyone I care about again." Itachi then poked his forehead like he always did.

Sasuke then heard something he did not expect. "We'll start your training tomorrow, but I'm going to need you to get two people to train

with you." Itachi said calmly "But how do I know who to pick?" said Sasuke. "Don't worry I'll pick them for you." Itachi said while

smirking. The two brothers then walked home.

The next day Sasuke and Itachi both went to the ninja academy. Itachi saw a bountiful amount of students to pick from but he knew who

to pick. He saw a young blond boy with what looked like whiskers on his cheeks. "Him" he pointed at the young boy. "Naruto? Why him

he's one of the worst ninja here." Said Sasuke quietly to his brother. "He has the largest amount of chakra, if you knew how much he had

you'd be scared." He then looked around the class again. He then saw a young girl with pink hair and a red ribbon in her hair. "Her" He

pointed at the young girl. "Sakura? Well I understand picking her more than Naruto; I mean she is the smartest girl in class." Whispered

Sasuke. "Now that you know your teammates give them this." He handed Sasuke two letters of invitation. "Nii-san, how do you now that

they will come?" "Don't worry they'll come" smirked Itachi.

Sasuke first went to Sakura. "Hey Sakura!" "Yes Sasuke-kun?" She nearly fainted at the sound of Sasuke calling her name. Sasuke

handed here the letter then walked off. Then all of a sudden all the girls in the class surrounded Sakura. "What is it, what is it?!" many of

them screamed. "Maybe it's a love letter!" "Yeah right" "Just let me open it up will ya!" Shouted Sakura. She tore though the envelope to

get to the letter. "It's an invitation. I guess he wants me to come over, but I wonder what for." Many of the girls in the class were yearning

to be in Sakura's shoes. "Your soooooo lucky!" many of them monad or shouted.

Sasuke then went to Naruto. "Here" said Sasuke. Naruto took the envelope. He then opened it and read it in his head.

_Dear Naruto,_

_You are invited to come to the Uchiha manner_

_We will help you get stronger and train harder._

_There will be free drinks and ramen._

_Sincerely The Uchiha Brothers._

"Free….ramen? Yes!!!" Shouted Naruto.

After school Naruto and Sakura both headed towards the Uchiha manner. Outside was Itachi in his ANBU outfit and Sasuke in his

training clothes. "Well glad you could make it, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura today we start your training." Said Itachi to the young trio. "But

don't we train enough in school? Said Naruto. "Yes you train there but that is basic training, I'm going to train you to the point were at

your age you could beat a chunin." Said Itachi. "Beat a chunin, wow!" squealed Sakura. "From here on in until you graduate you will

come here and I will train you, and we will train no matter what the weather. Ok now lets begin with tijutsu training." Said Itachi. "Nii-san

how will we train?" said Sasuke " To complete this training and move on to the next step each one of you must land one hit on me, you

may even use kunai, and remember to use teamwork! Now Go!"

First Naruto came at him throwing as many punches as he could while shouting. Itachi dodged them all with ease. Sasuke then tried

sneaking up behind him, but then Itachi did a back flip over him and Naruto almost punched Sasuke. Unknown to Itachi Sakura had set a

net trap behind him and he got caught. While he was in the net everyone got one free hit on Itachi. He then cut him self lose and landed on

the ground. "Good teamwork but just know that this is going to be the easiest training exercise we will ever do." Said Itachi "What do you

mean we took you down!?" shouted Naruto. "Naruto think about it" said Sakura "don't you think that he could have used a replacement

when he got caught." "Well yeah but…." Naruto just stood the quietly. "The purpose of this was to see if you could work together and

your almost there." Explained Itachi. "Ok take a break we'll start on your genjutsu next."

**(End of Chapter, sorry if I'm making these to short this is kind of my first fanfic but I think it's going pretty good for my first please review. I don't own Naruto.)**


	3. over doing it

(author's note: hi well this is the next chapter hope you like it, I don't own Naruto)

From Dark To Light chapter 3

"Ok break time is over time to start the next part of your training." Said

Itachi to the young trio. They then lined up in front of him awaiting their

next lesson. "Um Itachi-san? How will we do this training?" said Sakura. "I

am going to use a basic genjutsu on you; it mainly brings your worst fear to

life. What you must do to pass is over come that fear and break the genjutsu.

Now, who wants to go first?" After hearing that their worst fear would come

to life, they all stepped back. "Ok if you won't decide,** then I will!**" said

Itachi as he charged for them. He first went for Sakura. After making the

correct hand signs, all Sakura saw was an aisle, a wedding aisle.

There were many flowers and ribbons on the chairs. She then turned

around when she heard "you may kiss the bride." It was Ino and Sasuke's

wedding, her worst nightmare. She let out a horrible screech of terror. Then

she told her self "it's just a genjutsu, it's just a genjutsu." over and over

again. Eventually she broke the genjutsu. Sakura then collapsed on the

ground. Then it was Naruto's turn.

He was taken to his favorite ramen shop in Konoha. Just as he was about

to go inside and order the owner comes out and puts up a sign on the store.

Naruto went up to it to read it. It said:

_Sorry Folks,_

_We've just been_

_Informed that all ramen shops are to_

_Be closed with in the following hour because _

_Of a terrible plague that just passed by and poisoned the crops for ramen _

The very frightened Naruto yelled out a loud

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

It took him awhile but he finally broke the genjutsu. He then started

shivering and twitching. Now it was Sasuke's turn.

Sasuke was then taken to his house. It was dark and very quiet and he had

felt as though he had experienced this before. He took a few steps and then

saw his aunt and uncle. He waved to them, but then they we're slashed and

killed instantaneously. Sasuke then jumped back very frightened he then ran

to his house only to see his parents being killed yet again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Sasuke.

He then fell to his knees. He was silent after that he didn't move he didn't

even speak. Itachi went up to him a little worried about him. _Oh no, maybe I _

_went a little overboard._ "Sasuke, Sasuke!" said Sakura as she tried to wake

him up. Itachi picked his little brother up. "That's enough training today.

Both of you go home." Said Itachi as he walked away. "But what about

Sasuke?" said Naruto very concerned. "I mean is he going to be ok?"

"Don't worry I'll take him to the hospital and he'll be better with in a few

days." Said Itachi to Naruto and Sakura.

After a few hours in the hospital Sasuke was felling a little better. "Listen

Sasuke, I am sorry for what happened. I just didn't think that you would

relive the murder of our clan when it happened." Apologized Itachi. "Don't

worry Nii-san its ok" said Sasuke. Itachi then left the room to let Sasuke rest.

He then thought to himself _did I just apologize to Sasuke what's going on _

_why am I suddenly caring about him? _"That Itachi, is what happens when

you take the path of light; you care for others besides your self." Itachi

turned around and saw the 4th Hokage. "Well I must congratulate you Itachi

you made it though your first twenty-four hours walking on the path of

light." "Why are you congratulating me?" said Itachi confused. "Well, by this

time all the evildoers that we put though this test normally don't make it

through the first three hours." "What is happening to me why am I feeling

all different are you and the gods doing this?" said Itachi "Itachi that feeling

is how it feels to be a good minded person, to care for others, and to protect

the weak." Said the 4th. "Well how long do I have to stay like this?" said

Itachi. "We have not decided we were going to discuss that if you even made

it through the first twenty-four hours so we will discuss that today." The 4th

then disappeared. Itachi then thought to him self _I hope its not to long this _

_walking on the path of light is _

_starting to rub of on me and I don't like what I am becoming._

(end of chapter: well sorry if its short but spare me I have had a lot of writer's block well hope to see you next time. I'm getting really tired of saying this but I don't own Naruto, but I wish I did. :) )


	4. Signature techniques

(Author's note: ok the next chapter is here after a long writer block it's here!)

**From Dark To Light Chapter 4**

**After a long night of looking after his brother, Itachi finally woke up. "**_**Ugh, its morning already? Well I guess that there's **_

_**no escaping this destiny of mine, so if I have to walk the path of light and teach Sasuke and his friends how to fight, I **_

_**might as well make them the best team in the leaf village." **_**Sasuke then woke up too. "Nii-san are we going to train **

**today?" "Yeah meet me at the training grounds in half an hour. I'll go get Naruto and Sakura." Said Itachi as he walked **

**out Sasuke's hospital room.**

**In precisely half an hour, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were all at the training grounds waiting for their sensei. "Ok listen **

**up everybody. Today were going to work on your signature technique." Said Itachi to the trio. "What do you mean **

**'signature technique'?" asked Sakura. "Your signature technique is going to be the attack that you use every time you go **

**into battle" said Itachi kind of as-a-matter-of-fact-ly. "Well how will you know which technique to teach us?" said Naruto. **

**"Don't worry I'll know. Sasuke if I remember father taught you the **_**Katon, Goukakyuu no **__**Jutsu**_** am I correct?" "Oh yeah **

**I remember." Said Sasuke while recalling the incident. "That Sasuke will be your signature technique." "ME NEXT ME **

**NEXT!!" shouted Naruto jumping up and down. "Well Naruto you may not know it but you have an extremely large **

**amount of chakra, so I'll give you a jutsu that will help you out when there's lots of enemies around you; the **_**Kage **_

_**Bunshin no Jutsu.**_**" ****"****Oh great!" said Naruto trying to sound exited but in his mind he was thinking **_Kage Bunshin on jutsu! _

_I can't even do the __Bunshin no jutsu! _**"Um…what about me Itachi-sensei? What about me?" Itachi looked down at Sakura **

**and thought to him self: **_**crap did she even have a signature technique? She was super strong but I can't teach her that. **_

_**Oh I got it.!**_** "Sakura" he said to her "What you're going to learn is something I can't teach you, but I know someone who **

**might help." "Well what am I going to learn?" "You're going to learn how to heal people." "Heal them? Like if someone **

**gets hurt well that seems boring." "Trust me Sakura you can become a teams greatest asset if you can heal them. I'm **

**going to get one of my friends to help you out with your healing training. Naruto, Sasuke I want you two to practice your **

**jutsus while I'm gone. I should be back in a little while." Itachi then disappeared and left the young trio alone. **

(End of chapter. Ok I know that was kind of short but I wanted to put in a new chapter and I had thought of this while daydreaming at school. Well hope to see you next chapter)


	5. Enter: Konoha's Black Falcon

(author's note: ok it's here it took me awhile because of school and football practice but it's here I don't own any characters in this story except for me, I own me.)

**From Dark To Light chapter 5**

After about ten minutes, Sasuke was shooting fire at some near-by logs, Naruto was still struggling to make the _Kage Bunshin on _

_jutsu_ work, and Sakura was waiting patently for Itachi to come back. A second later Itachi appeared with a man who was also

wearing an ANBU outfit. "Ok guys listen up. This is my lieutenant, Alex. He's the medical ninja in my team. Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke,

he will be helping you as well with your training, you I particular Sakura."(Ha-ha! I threw myself in the story).

yawns "Itachi you got me out of bed for that?!" said Alex very sleepily. "Yes, you swore by an oath that you'd help me when ever I

needed it." Itachi sternly told his lieutenant. "Ugh. Fine I'll help your brother and his friends." "Good. You'll start by helping Sakura

with her healing jutsu." Said Itachi pointing to the young girl.

Alex walked over to her. "Ok kid let's see what I have to work with here." She looked up at the tall boy with jet black hair. "Um.

What do I have to do?" "Try gathering all your chakra in your hands then we will move on to the next step." He told her as he kneeled

down. "Alex-san, how will you know when all my chakra is in my hands?" She asked very curiously. "Oh yeah I almost forgot." He

then pulled out what appeared to be some sort of scope from his pocket (kind of like Deidara's scope) and placed it on his eye.

"With this I can see the flow of chakra in someone's body. It's called the Falcon's Eye, I invented it, and now it's issued to all medical

ninjas." Explained Alex. "Wow! So does that mean I'll get one some day?" squealed Sakura. "Yup, if you still want to be a medical

ninja. There's a lot more to being a medical ninja than just healing people, and with me teaching you, you'll be one of the best med

ninjas. Ok now let's see how your hands are doing." He then took Sakura's hands and observed it with the Falcon's eye. When her

hand was held, she blushed a little. She had looked into his eyes and she couldn't look away, she was captured by his gaze. "Well

everything seems fine" said Alex. Sakura sort of tuned his comment out. Alex had looked back down when suddenly something

overwhelmed Sakura.

She had closed her eyes and leaned forward slowly getting closer. Her heart was beating faster and faster awaiting for the moment

that her and Alex's lips touched. Alex had looked up and with one finger stopped her. "Umm. What are you doing?" said Alex very

confused and surprised. She had jumped back, embarrassed, and try to be as innocent as possible to try and hide the fact that she

tried to kiss him. "Umm. Nothing." She said looking down at the floor. Alex stood up still confused.

"Hey Alex," called Itachi "I've ran out of kunai and shurikens to practice with. I'm going to the store to buy some more. Take care

of the kids while I'm gone." Alex had looked back at Sakura; she smiled at him to add to her innocence. "Um. Hurry back."

Alex had stared training with all three of the kids but in the shadows some mysterious figures hid planning out their evil scheme. "There

he is brothers: Konoha's Black Falcon." Said one shadow. "Looks like it will be an easier job now that Itachi Uchiha isn't here." Said

the second shadow. "Yes but your forgetting that he will still be a challenge" said the first shadow. "Hey would you guys remind me

what this guy did to us?" Said the third shadow. "Kai do you want to or should I?" said the first shadow. "I'll do it Ryu." Said the

second shadow. Kai had then punched Renji (the third shadow) straight across the face. "Renji how could you forget that he killed our

brother Kenshi? Asked Kai "He did when did that happen?!" Said Renji with a puzzled look. "Two years ago" said Ryu "at the

chuunin exams"

(flashback) It was the last round of the exams and it was him against Kenshi. We were all in the stands cheering for Kenshi. "Go big

brother!" Then the match had started. With just a few hand signs and a battle cry he had won, not even breaking a sweet. He had just

killed our brother and did it like he was a fly on the wall. He then walked out of the arena like nothing had happened.

end of flash back

"Ryu why are we going to kill him if he won. The exam prompter did say that people may die during the exams." said Renji "Because

Kenshi didn't even have a fighting chance. That's why"

Back with Alex and the kids, Sakura was using every chance she could to get closer to him. She was in love with him even though

it was a short time she was confident in it. (Wow she got over Sasuke quick didn't she) She knew that he was older but she didn't let

that slow her down. She wanted him all to herself and was wishing that he hadn't stopped her from kissing him earlier. Just as she was

about to sneak a hug from behind three people emerged from the bushes. They then started charging at him, and the one who

appeared to be their leader (Ryu) shouted "**Black Falcon, It's time to clip your wings, for good!" **

**(end of chapter. Ha-ha I'm so evil well I hope you guys like this chapter and don't worry next chapter you'll find out why they call me the Black Falcon (fighting in the next chapter, Yay!)**


	6. Clarification

Clarification

Ok just some clarification on my last chapter. I know some of you were thinking "Whoa WTF isn't Sakura like nine or eight, how old is this guy?" just too clear thing up, in the story Alex is ten. I've based the romance part on the fact that my little cousin liked Sakura (he's ten) so instead of putting him in, I put my own original character in and called him Alex (My name). So there I hoped that helped and I'm sorry I didn't tell you this last chapter. In real life I'm 13 so I don't think it would be a good idea if Alex was 13 too I mean a five year difference! Well now that I think about it there is a whole bunch of Itachi/Sakura stories. Damn now I'm confused about what age I should make Alex. Please help me!


	7. Clarification 20

Clarification 2.0

Sorry but I had this thought before I went to bed. You know how I said Alex was 10, well scratch that he's 13 now, but no love story between Sakura and Alex anymore. My reasons well if he was 10 that would mean that he would have taken the chuunin exams when he was eight which I don't really see that happening and it would have taken him another year before he could be put into the ANBU. If he's 13 then that would mean that he would be almost at Itachi's skill level which I think might be possible. Ok things to remember are

Alex is 13

Sakura has no interest in him

Alex is still Konoha's Black Falcon

Everything I wrote about Alex and Sakura: forget it

Got it memorized?


End file.
